The Lizzie Borden House
' The Lizzie Borden House' is the twelfth episode of the second season of Ghost Hunters. Summary Jason and Grant tell the team that they're headed to Ohio to investigate the Mansfield Reformatory, the prison in which The Shawshank Redemption was filmed. The team meets Jan Urban, site coordinator, and Frank Horvath, a Reformatory Board member, who show them around the prison. They take the team to the visitation room, where orbs were caught on video; the area near solitary confinement, where Frank saw a black mist; and the steps, where the silhouette of a man has been seen. In the Isolation Unit (a.k.a. "the hole"), footsteps have been heard, orbs have been seen and EVPs have been recorded. In the cell blocks, Frank saw shadows dart from one cell to another. In the infirmary, two of Frank's tour guides on a ghost hunt saw black shadows pass between their bodies. When Dustin and Dave are in the East Cell Block, they hear something move in the corridor, and Dustin sees a black figure run from one end of the hall to another. When they walk by a cell, they hear a noise from inside it and mark it to make sure they can return later to investigate it further. As Jason and Grant walk on the second floor in the West Cell Block, they hear footsteps overhead, and banging noises seem to follow them. When Jason and Grant investigate the East Cell Block, Jason thinks he sees something move; Grant hears a whispering from the same cell in which Dave and Dustin heard noises. Dave and Dustin investigate the office area. Dustin sees something in the corner and takes a picture of it. Later, after reviewing the footage of the team's first sweep through the prison, Steve shows Jason and Grant recordings of floating orbs that can't easily be explained. Jason and Grant meet with Frank and Jan and tell them that they didn't find anything on the audio footage, likely because the prison's vast interior had a lot of echoes from people walking around. They show them some footage of lights in the solitary confinement area; Frank agrees that he's seen orbs in the same area. Jason and Grant tell them about the footsteps and banging they heard, and about the experiences they, Dustin and Dave had in the cellblock. Jason and Grant decide to continue this investigation at a future date and request any video and audio footage that Frank can send them. For the second case, the team heads to the Lizzie Borden House. Jason and Grant meet with Lee Ann Wilber, the owner; Ed Thibault, a tour guide; and Eleanor Thibault, the night manager, who show them around the house. They see the room where Abby Borden, Lizzie's mom, was murdered and where a cleaning lady quit after she saw an indentation of a body in the bed. In this room, Ed also felt someone shove him from behind. When a psychic came to Lizzie Borden's room, there was a strong smell of perfume there. In the room where Andrew Borden's body was found, Eleanor felt the energy of a ghost in the house and saw a black mist. When Donna and Andy investigate, they hear a banging noise from the floor they're on but can't figure out where it's coming from. Jason and Grant debunk the bed anecdote by noting that mattresses will sag over time, even if the bed appears to be neat. Andy and Steve play an audio clip of a banging noise for Jason and Grant, who conclude it's probably the air conditioner, which turns on and off automatically. Jason and Grant meet with Lee Ann and tell her that most of the phenomena that have been reported were ambiguous and not necessarily related to the murders that occurred there. Still, Jason thinks that it's an incredible place, whether or not it's haunted. Category:Ghost Hunters Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes